Birthday Present
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: It is Peter's birthday and Sam is planning a special surprise for his boyfriend. Of course, Peter is not really a morning person and Sam is not the best when it comes to controlling his emotions. Combine those two traits along with a wonderful surprise that almost went wrong and what do you get? Read to find out. I own nothing. WARNING: a spideynova fanfic.


**Chapter One**

_Someone's not a morning person_

Sam searched everywhere for his helmet. He couldn't remember where he had thrown it or rather where it had been discarded last night when he and Peter had decided to take their relationship to the next level. Nova sighed as he rummaged through the drawers but still didn't succeed in finding it. Sam huffed and closed one of the drawers with a thump, wincing when he heard it crash against the wooden piece of furniture. Sam turned his head around, mentally preparing himself for his boyfriend's outburst.

Sam's eyes widened. He stared in utter bewilderment and astonishment. Nova's mouth was open and he kept opening and closing it for quite some time. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. After everything he had done this morning – he had turned the room upside down and had closed the drawer rather roughly – Peter Parker was yet sleeping soundly in his bet, like a kitten.

_Okay, that was weird. Since when do I call him a kitten__? _

Suddenly images of last night started flashing through Sam's head and he blushed as though he had a high fever. A certain part of his lower body was starting to react a bit unpleasantly to the flashbacks. Why did Peter have to scratch his back so hard? And most importantly why had Sam enjoyed it that much? There were also the small purrs Peter emitted once and awhile. At first they had seemed a bit disturbing but once they went further into their ministrations, everything appeared to fall into its rightful place. Before Sam could receive even more vivid pictures thanks to his overactive imagination, he decided to focus on the urgent issue of finding his helmet.

Sam thought over and over the part when it had been tossed somewhere and then it hit him. The closer, of course! Peter had pushed him against it just as they had started undressing. Apparently his boyfriend had been a bit too eager, not that Sam had been complaining or was currently. That was actually one of the many things he loved about Peter Parker.

Speaking of love, Peter decided to throw the clock at Sam and missed only because he had not bothered to throw over the blankets. Sam was grateful for that but hated the fact that Peter had slept through everything and he meant every last bit of irritating noise he had made with his searching throughout this morning, only to be disturbed in his sleep by the opening of the closet door, which was quite silently as a matter of fact. Sam cursed under his breath and was about to scold his boyfriend for nearly whacking him on the head with a clock, which was going to hurt a lot actually, when his face lit up like they sky on New Year's. He had found it! There, on a pile of dirty clothes, was his priceless helmet.

Sam hurried to get it out of there and put it somewhere he won't lose it. He then went to the bed and shook Peter's shoulder gently. Peter, of course, being the wonderful morning person he was, had to moan and groan and say some pretty colourful words and cover said shoulder with the blanket. Sam sighed and rubbed his temples. Apparently waking Peter up was going to be harder than he thought. Hell, getting Goblin to become good would be easier than making Spiderman get up after an exhausting yet blissful night.

_Damn it, Sam! Focus!_

Once Nova was certain his mind wasn't going to abandon him and recall events he would rather not right now, Sam started contriving ways he could put an end to his boyfriend's slumber. Although he was tired as well, Peter couldn't sleep through this. Not when he had worked so hard to plan and organize everything. A smirk made its way to Sam's face and he got up. He then went downstairs and once he was satisfied that no one was here (Ava, Luke and Danny were on a mission and apparently hadn't come back yet, while Aunt May was still on her hiking trip), he went to the kitchen. Sam flicked the light switch and groaned when the light hit his eyes. He soon readjusted to it and proceeded with his plan. If that didn't do the trick, then Sam didn't know what would.

* zZzZzZzZzZzZ * zZzZzZzZzZzZ * zZzZzZzZzZzZ * zZzZzZzZzZzZ *

Peter Parker woke up to the smell of pancakes and a voice that was singing. Although the sound of the singing was not that pleasant to the ears, it was still nice. The thing that made Peter forget all about his sleep and need to continue was the growl of his stomach once it sensed food nearby. With great difficulty and efforts he managed to get up, off the bed, get semi-dressed and walk downstairs.

The light was a bit hard to get used to but Peter managed. He smiled once his eyes landed on Sam, who was currently busying himself with preparing a dish, probably pancakes. Peter snickered once he came up with a way to surprise or at least startle Nova. He sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Sam did jump a bit but there was no other indication that he had been scared other than the small yelp he emitted.

"Damn it!" Sam hissed as he spluttered some sort of syrup across his shirt.

Peter chuckled, realizing that he had made Sam slightly angry.

"Don't that ever again, Web-head!" Sam yelled and tried to look serious but the grin Peter had was quite disarming.

"Judging by your red face, you seem to have enjoyed the little gesture of love." Peter countered.

"Is this what you call nearly scaring me to death? A little gesture of love?" Sam questioned and after Peter nodded, he added, "Alright, did someone kidnap the real Peter or was last night so incredible, most of your brain cells decided to drop dead?"

Peter scoffed and decided to ignore the implication that he might've become stupid because of last night. He wanted to see where this little banter would lead to, so he simply replied:

"Either last night was incredible or was so dull and uneventful that my brain just shut itself off."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Peter didn't give him any chance for he pressed his lips against Sam's. Nova didn't have a chance to kiss him back because Peter pulled back as suddenly as he had entered or rather invaded Sam's personal space.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"For making me pancakes and putting up with me this morning." Peter answered as he gave Sam another kiss, a longer one this time.

"Well, it is your birthday, after all. I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't remember it and wasn't tolerant at least once a year, preferably on your special day." Sam responded.

Peter couldn't keep the goofy grin on his face, but he didn't have to because Sam loved it when he made the genius seem like an idiot in love. They were actually both idiots in love, but this type of idiocy was preferred by most or so they say.

"Was it supposed to be written 'Happy birthday, Peter' because the 'e' and 'r' are a bit smudged?" Peter questioned.

Sam rolled his eyes and said:

"If someone hadn't distracted me, they would not look this way now."

Peter in turn rolled his eyes and, placing a kiss next to Sam's ear, he whispered:

"It was a good kind of distractions though."

Sam shivered when Peter's hot breath ghosted over his skin. He hated it when Peter had found out one of his sensitive spots and had used it countless times to humiliate or embarrass him or simply to his advantage. And now was not an exception. This time, however, Sam wasn't going to give in. It was his boyfriend's birthday, after all, and what kind of relationship would this be if Sam didn't get a little something as well, preferably one that rivaled their little journey to the stars last night.

"It's not going to work this time, Peter. You know how serious I am when it comes to cooking and you and everything that has to do with you." Sam said and cursed under his breath for sounding so sappy. He hated it. Apparently Peter was rubbing off on him.

Peter just smiled and kissed his cheek this time. He then proceeded to Sam's jaw line and neck and stopped right above his Adam's apple. Spiderman smirked once he heard Sam whimper because he had been denied the pleasure he had been craving for. Wanting to make amends, Peter whispered against Sam's neck:

"Don't worry. There's more where that came from."

"I don't care how more there is. I care about when I'll get it." Sam replied.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue Sam?" Peter questioned, chuckling when he witnessed the infamous roll of eyes and huff.

"You know me better than to assume I am gifted with such an outstanding quality. Perhaps you've been spending far too much time with Danny. I'm starting to worry about your well-being."

"Why?" Peter asked perplexed.

"Because you act and even sound like him." Sam answered.

Peter sighed and simply requested to be given his breakfast. They then ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Apparently they both needed a peaceful evening or rather morning or whatever you call eating at 5a.m. Once they were finished Peter asked:

"So why did you wake me up this early?"

Sam simply smirked and said:

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait and see."

Peter was about to protest when Sam put his hand up and added:

"Patience is a virtue Peter. You might want to work on yours."

Spiderman ignored the mocking Sam's tone held. He simply did as Sam had soon requested and got dressed in his costume. He soon met Nova at the door and together they went to their next destination Sam leading and Peter following in tow, wondering what lay in store for him.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It dawned upon me that there was no birthday fic or at least I haven't read one about spideynova so I decided to write one myself. I hope it's not too bad. I managed to squeeze in some time between my studies(not true, I'm simply being a lazy ass and am ignoring them as much as I can before they come knocking on my door.). Tomorrow's going to be a bit tough so wish me luck. I in return wish all of you luck about everything difficult that lies ahead. You can do it! I believe in you! **

**!IMPORTANTO! !REQUEST! : Okay, so some of you may want to kill me for this, but I was thinking and I came to this conclusion – there are people who for some odd reason like my stories about Peter and Sam. Anyway, I was hoping you would help me decide which story to write next because I have so many ideas and I don't know which to focus on. Anyhow, I am going to post the summaries and titles of these stories soon. They are going to be posted on my profile page because I don't think author's notes are the places I should do it. I will probably do it on Saturday or Sunday. I'll set up a poll where you can tell me which one you like best. **

**If you don't think it's a good idea, then I will save myself the trouble or rather joy of doing it. Seriously, this is going to be really helpful. Also, I received a request to write a story where Peter is a vampire and Sam a werewolf or vice versa, I'm not quite sure. The point is, I kind of like the idea. It's different and I might write it during summer. **

**P.S. The whole idea about the poll thing – I got it from an incredibly talented author named Darkflowerofheaven. Her stories are amazing. If you're a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh and support Puzzleshipping, then you can go ahead and read her stories if you haven't already. They're simply…..incredible. : D **

**Thank you for reading this far. **

**Until next time I update and/or post a story my fellow readers, **

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


End file.
